Spacetime
by Lucy in the Sky with Dimonds
Summary: Jayde Shields walked into the Xavier Institute determined to put her powers to good use. But will her troubling past get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

**My second fan fiction. Remember, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>My motorcycle stopped at the iron gate of the Institute. I heard a beep from the intercom and the gate opened. As I speed down the large driveway on my red 2012 DUCATI Multistrada S Pikes Peak, my heart raced. I spent the last 5 hours traveling on the open road, enjoying every moment of it. During that ride I had plenty of time to think about this place, and how I got here. The memory rushed back to me.<p>

My 16 year old brother Sean and I had gotten into a heated argument. We were both screaming at each other. I got so angry, that I got this weird feeling in my fists. Sean's yells turned into screams of terror as he was lifted off of the ground and thrown across the living room, hitting the wall hard. My anger quickly faded as I rushed to help him. I could tell he was in a lot of pain. He was grabbing his shoulder and clenching his jaw, trying not to scream. I called the hospital. An hour later I found myself in a white hospital room, sitting at the foot of Sean's bed. His shoulder had been broken and he was unconscious. My face was buried in my hands, and I was sobbing silently. I didn't notice a man in a wheelchair come in.

The motorcycle picked up speed as my fists clenched at the memory. I quickly loosened my grip, slowing down to avoid hitting any innocent pedestrians. I came to a halt in front of the mansion's doors. As I parked my bike, I took off my black helmet, letting my layered strawberry red hair fall below my shoulders. My hair was that color ever since I dyed it at 15. I checked my watch, which read _3:45_. I placed my helmet on the seat and headed inside. As I walked to the door, I checked out my outfit. I was wearing a gray tank top under my favorite black leather jacket. My dark faded jeans were torn at the knees and slightly covered my black combat boots.

I opened the door and found myself in a large room. The detailed walls were light beige that complemented the light red floors. Luscious dark red carpet flowed down the stairs and pooled over the main floor. Positioned on both sides of the grand staircase were two statues, both displaying ancient roman woman. The Victorian design of the room was compelling, however not really my style.

As I stood in the middle of the grand room, I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw somebody walking down the stairs. The girl walking down the stairs was rather pale, matching the white streak that was in the front of her reddish brown hair. She was wearing some pretty dark makeup and clothes, and spoke with a heavy southern drawl.

"Hi. Ma name's Rogue. The professor told me ya were down here and wanted me to show you where your room was." she said with a slight smile.

I nodded and said in my Boston accent, "My name's Jayde." She started to walk up the stairs, so I followed.

"You're staying with Kitty and I. Professor's pretty short on rooms." She said.

"No prob. I'm used to it. I had to share a room with my brother back in Boston."

"City kid huh? You'll get along with Evan."

We entered a room on the left of the narrow hallway. Despite there being three people now living in here, the space wasn't at all cramped. There were three beds pushed against the walls, and two bathrooms connected to the room. Sitting on a bed reading a magazine was another girl, with brown hair tied back away from her face, and blue eyes. She noticed Rogue and I come into the room, and put down her magazine. She stood up and walked towards us, smiling.

"Hey. You must be, like, our new roommate." she said with a valley girl accent.

I nodded and extended my hand. "Jayde Shields, nice to meet you."

She took my hand and shook. "My name's Katherine Pryde, but everyone calls my Kitty."

I let go of her hand and asked, "Which bed is mine?"

She turned around and pointed to the bed next to the large window. I noticed my two duffels that I set over last week, sitting on top of it. "That one's yours. Do you need help unpacking?"

"Not real..." I started, but Kitty was already unzipping my bag. I looked at Rogue, shrugged, and opened my closet.

_An hour later_

"Where are all of your shoes?" Kitty asked me, checking through my (nearly empty) bag.

Rogue laughed, "Not everyone has the entire Payless shoe store in there closet Kitty."

Kitty rolled her eyes. I taped up my Muse poster and stepped off of my bed. It was true that I only owned three pairs of shoes, my combat boots, converse, and one pair of black heels. I only wore the heels for special events though. I'm not one for dressing up. My outfits consist of jeans and a tank top.

We heard a knock on the door, and Rogue went over to it and opened it. A very tall girl with long red hair (not my strawberry red but more of a natural red), and green eyes walked into our room. She smiled at me politely and introduced herself as Jean.

"Professor Xavier wants you all downstairs for dinner." Jean told us.

As we all piled out of the room, I noticed a bunch of guys walked over to us. One had brown hair, and was wearing a green sweater, beige slacks, and red sunglasses. The boy standing next to him was African American, and had blond hair. He was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, beige shorts, white sneakers, and black gloves. Next to him was a boy with long bluish hair. They walked us to us.

"Hey, you guys heading down to dinner?" The sunglasses guy asked.

"Yeah, want to head down with us Scott?" Jean asked.

"Alright," Scott said, turning to me, "You must be Jayde. I'm Scott." He said, extending his hand.

I took it and shook, "That's me. Nice to meet you Shades." He smirked at his new nickname.

"Evan Daniels. And that's Kurt." The African-American kid said, pointing to the blue haired kid.

"Vat's happening?" Kurt said.

We started to walk down to the kitchen. Everyone started to ask me questions.

"What's your power Jayde?" Jean asked.

"I can manipulate the gravitational forces of a specific object. Watch." They all stopped and watched as I casually walked towards the wall. I placed one foot on the wall and started walking up it, as if I was just walking on the street. They looked amazed. I quickly walked back down to avoid leaving footprints on the walls.

"I don't just walk up walls either." I said, putting up my hand. The directing motion made the vase on the nearby end table float five feet off of the table. I put it back down.

The shock of my power wore off within five seconds. After that we started walking again. I then remembered something Rogue had mentioned earlier.

"So, Evan, Rogue told me you're from the city. Which one?" I asked

"New York. You a city kid too." Evan asked.

I nodded, "I'm from Boston."

He laughed slightly, "Then I guess we're destined to be enemies."

We all laughed as we made our way into the kitchen. We were having pizza that night, and as we made our way in, we all grabbed a slice. Everyone took a seat at the large table and the questions ensued.

"So Jayde," Scott asked, swallowing his mouthful off pizza, "Other than mutant abilities, what talents do you have?"

"I'm pretty good with fixing cars, raced motorcycles for a few years. I can fight, because my brother Sean taught me how to, and I did gymnastics since I was three but quit a few years ago." I replied. I finished off my first slice of pizza and grabbed another one.

"Why'd you quit?" Scott asked.

"The couches wanted me to get serious and start going to state championships, special lessons in Marlborough, and I just didn't want to do that, you know?" I said.

"What kind of music and clothes do you like?" Kitty asked.

"I'm more of a tomboy. Alternative and rock are my kind of music." I replied.

"Do you play sports?" Evan asked.

"I love sports. After I dropped gymnastics I started racing motorcycles. I've been doing it for four years now." I said, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"How'd you do in school?" Jean asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, swallowed my bit of pizza and replied, "Good I guess. Normally keep around an A-. By the way, do you guys go to regular school?"

Kurt nodded. "You start zat Bayville tomorrow."

After dinner, all of us went up to our rooms. I set my alarm for _5:45 _and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into my black lounge shorts and dark purple tank. I got into bed, said "Goodnight" to Rogue and Kitty, and slept. But, the painful memories found their way into my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So you learned about Jayde. But what are these painful memories she speaks of. Find out in Chapter 2.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter tells you a lot of things about Jayde. The first part takes place during a dream. Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the front seats of a small car. She turned around; her chocolate eyes bore into mine. She smiled and spoke to me with a kind, soothing voice.<p>

"Did you have a fun time at the movies, sweetie?" she asked.

I nodded. The man in the driver's seat turned around as well.

"It looks like Sean had a good time too." He said, referring to my five year old brother sitting in the car seat next to mine. He was sleeping soundly. We laughed and I took a good look at them. They looked young, and happy. They looked at us with love and pride, and that picture was one I would keep in my memory forever.

The man started the car and we drove into the night. We were talking and laughing. Then I heard it, a loud car horn, the screech of tires, and then a crash. After that, it all went black.

I woke up from the horrible nightmare drenched in sweat. I sat up quickly and got off of my bed, running to the bathroom. Turning on the light, I looked down at my leg. There, right above my knee, remained a scar.

Sean and I were hospitalized for three days. I suffered from a broken leg and a mild concussion. Sean was pretty banged up too, but not as bad as I was. The couple sitting in the front seats wasn't so lucky. I remember that night clear as day. That night, the car my family was in was hit by a drunk driver. That was the night my parents died.

I looked at the scar again. I hated that scar. All I kept from the accident was a little puckered skin. Why couldn't my parents be that lucky? I suddenly remembered the argument I had with myself that night my powers developed.

I was sitting aside Sean's hospital bed, when the Professor came in. He spoke with a soft tone of voice, trying not to upset me any more than I already was.

"Hello Jayde. Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped my tears and nodded my head. I hated being thought of as weak. The Professor then told me about what just occurred and his school for "gifted" students. I listened in silence until the very end. I didn't want to believe him, but a part of me knew that he was trying to help. I told him I'd think about it, and he left without any arguments. I stayed by my brother's side all night, thinking.

After the car accident, Sean and I were placed in the care of foster parents. Before we met them, we made a pack. That no matter what happened; we'd have each other's back. We'd always be Team Shields. Our foster parents were wonderful. They loved us as if we were their real children, and were always very supportive. We stuck together. If I had a gymnastics tournament, they'd be in the stands with Sean, cheering me on. If Sean had a hockey game, I'd go out on the streets with him and we'd practice.

Like regular siblings, we got into fights. But we always resolved it by the end of the day. Then, it happened. The next morning in the hospital, Sean woke up. Relieved, we talked and laughed and all was well. After he got his medication, I explained to him what the Professor had told me. I told him I didn't want to go, but he intervened.

"You should go." He said hoarsely.

I shook my head. I couldn't leave Sean. What if something happened? We had to stick together.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he replied, "I'll be fine. You have more important things to worry about than me. You'd better go to this school so this doesn't happen every time we fight."

I sighed. Despite being a huge jock, Sean always looked at things the right way. I always turned to him for advice.

So here I was, standing in the middle of the bathroom. I looked down at my scar again. Although it served as a reminder of that fateful night, it also reminded me of something else. It reminded me that no matter what situation we were in, family sticks together. If Sean and I could bounce back from the accident after all these years, then I could bounce back after my lapse of control. I'm going to learn how to control my powers, not just to protect me and my family, but others as well. I looked at the mirror and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you thought this chapter was okay. Kinda sad, I know. But unfortunately these things happen. Sorry to anyone who thought this was a bit intense. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, after a bunch of computer errors that originally resulted in half of this chapter being deleted, I've finally been able to update this. It's a long chapter so get ready. Thou does not own this series. **

* * *

><p>I walked out of the restroom and looked at the clock. It was around four am, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. 'Might as well get ready for school' I thought. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. After showering, getting dressed and brushing my hair I got out of the bathroom. I was wearing my black leather jacket again over a dark tank top, along with a pair of dark torn jeans, and a pair of combat boots.I still had somewhere around three hours until it was time to go to school, so I grabbed my wallet and went downstairs. I yawned, realizing how tired I was. I jumped on my motorcycle, put on my helmet, and took off, my destination- a coffee shop.<p>

I surprised the guy who worked there, who was just opening the doors. He let me in thankfully. After waiting fifteen minutes for my cappuccino (and giving the server a nice tip for making me coffee at 5am) I sat down at one of the outdoor tables, watching the sunrise. I sipped my coffee and pulled my jacket closer to me. It sure was cold in New York. As the sun got higher in the sky, more people started coming to the shop. It got a little too crowded for me so I threw out my empty coffee cup and got on my motorcycle (which a bunch of teenage guys were staring at) and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're here so early?" Lance asked, as the Brotherhood sat out on the front steps of the school.<p>

"Mystique kicked us out." Toad answered, trying to catch a fly with his green tongue.

Lance rolled his eyes. "I know that, stupid. What I want to know is why we're here at school."

Pietro shrugged, looking around. Suddenly, a red motorcycle sped in the school's parking lot. 'Nice ride.' He thought with a smirk, 'Betcha I could outrun it though.'

Jayde stopped in front of the school's main entrance. She looked over and saw the group of guys perched on the steps. 'Great. Now I have to deal with these guys.' She thought. Jayde took off her sleek black helmet and ran her fingers through her hair.

The Brotherhood's jaws dropped. The rider of the motorcycle had strawberry red hair, deep brown eyes, and was gorgeous. She stepped off the motorcycle, put down her helmet, and walked to the entrance, making no eye contact what so ever. Pietro quickly ran in front of her.

She stopped, blinking in disbelief. 'So these guys are mutants too!' she thought. This guy, she assumed, had super speed. He was smiling at her cockily. He seemed overconfident.

"Newbie huh? Name's Pietro, but you can call me Quicksilver." He said.

Something inside of her told Jayde that these guys were bad news. She'd dated a "bad boy" before and recognized that he was one instantly. She pushed past him and went into the building.

Pietro stood there, shocked. Meanwhile, the others were laughing hysterically.

"Smooth moves 'tro." Lance said, sarcastically.

Pietro walked over to the steps, leaned on the handrail, and replied. "Hey Lance, asked out Kitty yet?"

Lance stopped jeering and glared at him.

* * *

><p>Jayde entered the main office and stopped at the receptionist's desk. The receptionist, who was reading a newspaper, looked up at Jayde over the top of her spectacles and, without putting down the newspaper, pushed excess registration papers towards her. After Jayde filled out the paperwork, the receptionist looked at her watch and gave her more papers.<p>

"In there you'll find your schedule and a map to the school. Homeroom starts in ten minutes." She said.

Jayde took the papers and walked into the hallway. Students were already filing in.

"Jayde!" she heard. She turned around to see Rogue and Evan coming towards her. They stopped.

"Where were ya this mornin? Rogue asked, "Kitty an I woke up n' you already left."

"I was getting coffee." I replied.

"Professor X told me to give you this." Evan said, holding out a black satchel. "It's got all of your school stuff in it."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Evan." I said, taking the bag. I looked at my schedule. I had gym second period. Most girls would complain, but I loved gym.

"Hey, you're in the same gym period as I am!" Evan exclaimed, peering at my schedule.

"Cool. What sport are you guys doing?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Basketball." He said, almost as if proposing a challenge. I grinned at him.

After setting up my locker I headed to homeroom and first period Social Studies, which I had with Rogue. It went pretty slowly. We were studying for a quiz that we were taking tomorrow (I already learned the topic at my old school, so I was in pretty good shape.) But the real excitement was in gym class.

As Evan, Jean (who was also in the class), and I were walking to the gymnasium, we came across three familiar faces. The guys who I saw this morning when coming into school came out from a connecting hallway, including the one with the white hair, who referred to himself as Pietro. The other two consisted of a tan guy with brown hair and a short guy who for some reason strongly resembled a toad. As the six of us stood facing each other, I noticed that Evan was glaring at Pietro, and Jean didn't look too happy to see them either. Pietro noticed me standing in the middle of Jean and Evan and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. This guy was seriously overconfident.

"So Daniels, who's your friend here?" Pietro asked.

"Why'd you want to know?" Evan said bitterly. You could tell that those two don't like each other.

The tension between the two groups was shattered by the warning bell, and we all made our way into the gym. As Jean and I separated from Evan to go change, I asked her a question.

"Who are those guys anyway?" I asked, opening the locker room door.

"They're members of the Brotherhood. They have mutant powers like we do, but chose a different path, a much darker one." She said. After we got changed, we met up with Evan in the gym. The couch told us that we'd pair up in groups and then he'd choose us an opposing team to play a three on three basketball game with; first to six wins with each basket counting as two points. Sure enough, Evan, Jean, and I were paired up with the Brotherhood.

As we gathered in a together to discuss a game plan, the other team took liberty in making fun of Evan for the lack of guys on our team. He was about to stand up to retaliate, when I pulled him back down.

"Let 'em. The more they focus on making fun of us, the less they'll be focusing on coming up with a game plan." I told him. He nodded. After we came up with a strategy and they gave me a brief overview on the Brotherhood and their abilities, we decided that I would take Toad, Evan would take Pietro, and Jean would take Lance.

We lined up for the tip off. Evan tipped it to me and I dribbled towards the basket, aiming for a layup. As I jumped to take the shot, I was elbowed hard in the stomach by Toad. The ball missed and went into Pietro's ready hands. I looked over to the couch panting, only to see him talking to Lance about a possible foul. Pietro made the basket and the ball was in our possession. I started, ran to half court, and passed the ball to Jean. As she dribbled towards the basket, we felt a small earthquake. I looked at Lance to find he had a twisted look on his face, obviously responsible. Jean lost her footing and tripped, the ball bouncing to Lance. After they scored, we called a time out. As our team was walking into a huddle, I realized that they did have a strategy after all. "Play dirty."

"What is those guys' problem?" I asked, helping Evan pull Jean off of the floor.

"There's been a bit of a rivalry going on between us for a long time." Jean said, brushing herself off, "And they aren't ones for playing fair."

"Well if they wanna play dirty, then we should give'em a taste of their own medicine." Evan said. I liked that plan.

"I don't know Evan. I don't think they're worth it." Jean said.

"Jean, those guys are going to expose mutants if they don't cut it out. Plus, they could hurt some innocent people." I said.

"Well, alright, but no powers!" Jean insisted

The couch blew his whistle, signifying that the game was back on. Evan started, passing the ball to me. As I was running to the basket, I noticed that Toad was on my tail, no doubt trying to mess me up again. Seeing my chance, I shot the ball to the basket, knowing full well that I wasn't going to make it. The ball bounced off of the rim, hitting Toad smack in the nose. As Toad grabbed his face, Jean grabbed the ball and completed a layup. The score was 4-2, with them in the lead. Pietro started with the ball, and very quickly started dribbling towards their basket. He was going abnormally fast. As he looked at me to see if I was impressed, I smirked at him. Being distracted, he didn't notice Evan standing in front of him, leg outstretched. As Pietro lay on the ground looking shocked, Evan grabbed the ball, dribbled, and made a clear free throw that swished through the net. 'Just one more basket, I thought.' Toad started this time. Although still red, you could see the sheer look of determination on his face. When the play started, he took off towards the basket sprinting. As he got closer, he decided just a little too late to take the shot. As though in instant reply, the ball banged off the rim and yet again pelted him in the face. Seeing my chance, I grabbed the ball, dribbled down to half court, and swished it through.

The whistle blew again, signifying the end of the game. Jean, Evan, and I met in the center, exchanging high fives. I looked over at the other team to see if they were okay. Toad, although red in the face still, was uninjured yet scowling. Pietro and Lance were fine, but equally unhappy.

I turned back to Jean and Evan, smiling. We acted as a pretty good team.

* * *

><p>A hooded woman ran into a large gray room. As she stopped in front of the levitating man who bored a deep red metal helmet and cape, she pulled back her hood, revealing a blue face and red hair.<p>

"I've found the girl." She announced. "She's in Bayville."

"Good Mystique." He said in an eerie, echoing voice. "Make sure she stays there. In order for our plans to work, she must remain safe, and most importantly, we must know where she is." Mystic nodded, an evil grin plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens. Probably update within this week. Biology test on Tuesday though so most likely after that.<br>**


End file.
